Level 19 paladin twink guide
This is a helpful article to anyone interested in making a level 19 Paladin twink. Talent Points *Protection Spec - 5 Points in Redoubt, 2 Points in Guardians Favour. The remaining 3 points can be spent any number of ways from Toughness to Improved Devoation Aura or Divine Intellect for a little extra mana. "Why Improved Devoation Aura over Toughness" this choice reflects your playstyle, Imp Dev Aura affects your whole group whereas Toughness affects only you. *Holy Spec - 5 Points in Divine Intellect and 5 points in Spiritual Focus, There really is no alternative, these are the only talents available at 19 that directly effect your effectiveness as a healer. *Ret Spec - 5 Points in Benediction, 2 points in Improved Judgement and 3 points in Improved Seal of The Crusader Gear Since level 19 is the most popular twinking level, here is a list of gear perferable to twinks of that level. With any twink, its best to start gearing as soon as possible to ensure that you have all you need prior to reaching 19. Armor Protadin Set This set is built primarily for Stamina and secondly for Intellect. It is designed to make the most of the attributes that help you escape the enemy team. Some people may think "Why use Leather or Cloth?", but these items give you the greatest stat boost and the damage mitigation you lose is minimal compared to what you gain. *Head ** (BoP); with . ** (BoE); with . *Neck ** (BoP) / (BoP). ** (BoE). *Shoulders ** (BoP). ** with a . *Cloak ** (BoP) / (BoP); with . ** (BoE); with . *Chest ** (BoP); with . *Wrists ** (BoP); with . ** (BoP); with . *Hands ** of the Eagle (BoE); with . *Belt ** (BoP). *Legs ** of the Eagle (BoE); with . ** of the Eagle (BoE); with . ** of the Eagle (BoE); with . *Boots ** (BoP); with . ** (BoP); with . *Rings **In ring Slot 1 (BoP) / (BoP). **In Ring Slot 2 (BoP) / (BoP). ** (BoE); if you want to squeeze out a little extra HP. *Trinkets **In Trinket Slot 1 (BoP). **In Trinket slot 2 (BoP) / (BoP); using the Mod Itemrack to autoswitch to when your insignia is on cooldown. Healadin Set Based on personal preference or skill, there's a lot of room for variation in a healing set. *Head ** (BoP); with or . ** (BoE); with or . *Neck ** (BoP) / (BoP). ** (BoE). ** (BoE). *Shoulders ** (BoP). *Cloak ** (BoP); with . ** (BoP); with . *Chest ** of the Eagle/Healing (BoE); with . ** (BoP); with . ** (BoE); with . ** (BoP); with . *Wrists ** of the Eagle (BoE); with . ** (BoP); with . *Hands ** of the Eagle/Healing (BoE); with . ** (BoE); with . ** (BoP); with . ** (BoP); with . *Belt ** (BoP). *Legs ** of Healing (+18 variant) (BoE); with . ** (BoE); with . *Boots ** (BoP); with . ** (BoP) with . *Rings **In ring Slot 1 (BoP) / (BoP). **In Ring Slot 2 (BoP) / (BoP). *Trinkets **In Trinket Slot 1 (BoP). **In Trinket slot 2 (BoP) / (BoP) using the Mod Itemrack to autoswitch to when your insignia is on cooldown. Shockadin Set *Head ** (BoP); with . ** (BoE); with . *Neck ** (BoP) / (BoP). ** (BoE);. ** (BoE);. *Shoulders ** (BoP). *Cloak ** (BoP); with . ** (BoP) with . ** (BoP); with . *Chest ** (BoP); with or . *Wrists ** (BoP); with or . *Hands ** (BoP); with . ** (BoP); with . *Belt ** (BoP). *Legs ** of Healing (+18 variant) (BoE); with . ** (BoE); with . *Boots ** (BoP); with . ** (BoP); with . *Rings **In Ring Slot 1 (BoP) / (BoP). **In Ring Slot 2 (BoP) / (BoP). *Trinkets **In Trinket Slot 1 (BoP). **In Trinket slot 2 (BoP) / (BoP); using the Mod Itemrack to autoswitch to when your insignia is on cooldown. Retadin Set *Head ** (BoP); with or . ** (BoE); with or . *Neck ** (BoP) / (BoP). *Shoulders ** (BoP). *Cloak ** (BoE); with . ** (BoP); with . *Chest ** (BoP); with . ** (BoP); with . *Wrists ** (BoP); with or . ** with or . **3/3 of the Bear (BoE); with or . **3/3 of the Monkey (BoE); with or . *Hands ** (BoE); with . *Belt ** (BoE). *Legs ** (BoE); with . ** (BoE); of the Bear with . ** (BoE); of the Bear with . ** of the Bear with . *Boots ** (BoP); with . ** (BoE); with . *Rings''' - **In ring Slot 1 (BoP) / (BoP). **In Ring Slot 2 (BoP) / (BoP). *Trinkets **In Trinket Slot 1 (BoP). **In Trinket slot 2 (BoP) / (BoP) using the Mod Itemrack to autoswitch to when your insignia is on cooldown. Weapons and Sheilds *Main Hand ** (BoE). The best choice for a dps weapon. Enchant with , , , or . ** (BoE). This is the best choice for a Flag Runner enchanted with either or . ** (BoE);. This is a Reasonable substitute for a *Shield ** (BoP). A horde only quest item, undoubtedly the best shield available at 19 for flag running. ** (BoP). Arguably the best shield for a healing set, it combines high armor value with increased mana regen and a slight chance to resist those pesky frost effects of mages. ** (BoP). A Fairly good choice for a flag runner. ** (BoE) - This is the Ret paladin's best friend, combined with a , your DPS can almost match that of a 2-hander with the added bonus of extra survivability. *Two-Hand Weapon ** (BoP). This Alliance only weapon is arguable the best 2-hander given its large dps, it is part of a long quest chain and can be difficult to acquire. Contrary to popular belief, the chance on hit does NOT freeze or slow the enemy; it simply does damage. ** (BoP). This Horde only weapon is again part of a lengthy quest chain and can be difficult to acquire, some argue that its higher dps makes it better than the Glacial Stone. ** (BoE). This is probably the next best substitute for either of the 2 above weapons. Professions *Engineering - allows the use of . *Mining - Toughness. *Herbalism - Lifeblood. *Jewelcrafting - Allows the use of . Though it doesn't heal for a lot, it is an advantage over items made from other professions which can be freely traded and therefore can be made on alts. The statue, however, is Bind on Pickup. Consumables *Potions ** . ** . ** . ** . ** . ** . ** . ** . *Engineering ** - Gnomish Engineers Only. ** - Very handy item, does not require engineering to use. ** - Nullifies fire damage for a short time. ** . ** . ** . ** - Can be used to pull hunter pets off you. *Jewelcrafting ** . *Enchanting ** . *Blacksmithing ** . ** . *First Aid ** . *World Drop Items ** . ** . ** . ** - Blood Elves Only. ** - From a low level quest in the Ghostlands. Category:Paladins Paladin